


Ромашки

by hollow_space



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_space/pseuds/hollow_space
Summary: А она срывает ромашки.Для семьи.Для себя.Для своей любви.





	Ромашки

А она срывает ромашки.  
Для семьи.  
Для милой-милой сестрицы с улыбкой сатаны, которая оборачивается демоном по ночам. Что жаждет крови и плоти, обугленных костей, вырванных из тела, вен, в которых течёт такая сладкая кровь. Что воет по ночам от яростного голода и сдерживается, чтобы не разорвать её на части. Что становится днём человеком, приветливо улыбается и готовит завтрак на всех.  
Для милого-милого братика со зверем внутри. Что рычит днём, но так боится себя, что не вылазит из угла. Что раздирает себя в кровь, обнажая мясо, лишь бы не трогать её. Что недоверчиво скалится на любую помощь, почти кусает протянутую руку, а потом грустно воет.

А она срывает ромашки.  
Для себя.  
Для милой-милой себя со спящим монстром внутри. Что ворочается под сердцем, готовясь вырваться и выпустить когти, показать зубы и разорвать её. Что готов загрызть любого, обнажить его внутренности, вдоволь напиться горячей крови. Что скребётся внутри, прося выпустить его на волю, чтобы принести дичь ей.

А она срывает ромашки.  
Для своей любви.  
Для милой-милой любви, что уже три года живёт в больнице, пахнет лекарствами и болью, но остаётся солнцем, что приносит тепло на землю. Что мягко улыбается на принесённые цветы, вежливо благодарит и снова отворачивается к окну. Что доживает свои последние дни в тусклой посредственности и ждёт смерти, чтобы улететь свободной птицей.

А она срывает ромашки.


End file.
